Breathe Again
by Kiki Warbler
Summary: Kurt rethinks his relationship with Blaine...


**A/N: This song has been bugging me for two weeks to write it. I've always said I wouldn't write a Klaine breakup but the muses wouldn't shut up. So, here you go. Song used: 'Breathe Again' by Toni Braxton**

_If I never feel you in my arms again_

_If I never feel your tender kiss again_

_If I never hear I love you now and then_

_Will I never make love to you once again_

_Please understand if love ends_

_Then I promise you, I promise you_

_That, that I shall never breathe again_

_Breathe again_

_Breathe again_

_That I shall never breathe again_

_Breathe again_

Kurt Hummel woke up and looked at the man laying next to him. He shook the cobwebs out of his head and stood up. He'd done it. He'd successfully moved on in his life, but why did it feel so bad? Why was it that every time he looked at Paul, he saw Blaine. It hurt him so bad, because of what Blaine had done to him. But Paul wasn't Blaine. There wasn't anything remotely Blaine in Paul. Kurt found himself comparing Paul to Blaine, and that's when it hit Kurt. The wedding of Mr. Schuester and Miss Pillsbury was this weekend. Isabelle had been a doll and given him this weekend off, and let him be able to attend the wedding. He knew Blaine would be there, and he knew Paul would be too. Maybe he could weasel his way out of taking him to the wedding. Kurt walked into the kitchen where he knew his cell phone was charging and pulled up one of Blaine's text messages. Christmas had been amazing, and Kurt had missed Blaine's friendship, but he'd missed Blaine's everything. The kisses, the hugs, the way Blaine turned him on. It was then that Kurt threw caution to the wind. He knew Blaine would be up, and he knew they needed to talk. He sent Blaine a text while yawning and switching on the coffee pot.

_Hey good lookin'. So, Skype lunch at noon like always?-K_

Kurt didn't have to wait long for a response. He smiled as the phone vibrated with Blaine's picture and the ring tone that he'd picked specifically for Blaine. 'Somewhere Only We Know', it was. Kurt poured himself a cup of coffee and yawned before opening Blaine's message.

_Always. Wouldn't miss it. See you at noon, beautiful-B_

Kurt smiled and put the phone down. He'd intended to go into the office early, so he could get some work done before the weekend. He grabbed his phone, and his cup of coffee and headed towards the bathroom. He had a busy day, and he needed it to start, but his mind and heart were in Ohio. He needed to fix this. And he needed to fix this now.

_And I can't stop thinkin' about_

_About the way things used to be_

_And I can't stop thinkin' about_

_About the love you make to me_

_And I can't get you outta my head_

_How in the world can I begin_

_To let you walk right out my life_

_And blow my heart away_

Isabelle could see that Kurt was distracted. It was as plain as the nose on his face. She knew something was up with Kurt and Paul, but it wasn't her place to interfere. Sure, she'd encouraged Kurt to call Blaine on Thanksgiving, and she knew Blaine came to New York on Christmas. She was just about to call out to Kurt, when he showed up in her doorway.

"You look like hell, Kurt."

"I feel like hell, Izzy. I'm in love with someone who can't love me back."

Isabelle suspected this had to do with Blaine. She motioned for Kurt to come in, and he did so, shutting the door behind him. He sat down in front of Isabelle, glancing at his watch. He had forty-five minutes until he had to Skype with Blaine for lunch, so he needed a little guidance. Isabelle put her glasses down, and the sketches she was working on as well and looked at Kurt.

"Blaine?"

"Is it obvious?"

"No, but you're head over heels, Kurt. It's okay to be so in love with someone. But what makes you think he won't love you back?"

"I just-I don't know for sure, Izzy. All I know is that our relationship has changed. I called him 'good-looking' in our morning texts. He sent back 'beautiful'. I just…I miss him, Izzy. Paul's great…but-"

"He's no Blaine."

"Exactly."

"Okay, what do you love about Blaine?"

Kurt smiled fondly. There were so many things. He couldn't limit it to just one particular thing. But all the things he loved most about Blaine came tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"He makes me laugh. He knows what to say when I have a bad day. He knows my coffee order. He knows my shoe size. He knows how to turn me on without trying. He knows how to make me smile without even trying…"

"Holy shit, Kurt. You are in love. Why don't you take the rest of the week off. Sort out your feelings for Paul and Blaine? I'll bring Lorelai in to finish out the week."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely. You never take time off. Go. Sort your stuff out. Go to the wedding, and have fun! Dance, drink! Have fun!"

"Did you learn nothing from Thanksgiving, Izzy?"

Isabelle laughed and watched as Kurt walked out of her office. Kurt gathered all of his stuff up and headed out. He stopped at the local Starbucks and got his favorite sandwich and latte before setting up his computer. He needed to talk to Blaine first. He smiled when he saw the alert saying that Blaine was calling him. He happily tapped the button and smiled when he saw Blaine's face.

"Hello gorgeous!"

Blaine said in his best Barbra voice. That voice never failed to make Kurt laugh. Kurt took a sip of his latte and sighed. Blaine could tell something was off with Kurt, but he knew better than to push. If Kurt wanted to talk about it, he would.

"Blaine. You're so silly."

"Yes, but you love it."

"I do."

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm coming home a bit earlier than expected. And I'm coming alone. Is there any way we could talk?"

Kurt asked, not realizing he'd said what he did until it was too late. But he knew this was what he'd needed to do. He needed to go back to Lima, sort his feelings for Blaine out, and hope for the best. Blaine looked shocked at Kurt's confession, but quickly regained his composure and smiled.

"Absolutely. When are you leaving?"

Kurt had just finished switching his plane ticket, and thanks to the frequent flier miles that Cassie had given him, he was able to upgrade. Kurt was flying out of LaGuardia at eleven that night, to make it to Lima by four am. He had some serious soul searching to do. And he was going to. Blaine's eyes widened when Kurt told him, but he'd make the best of it. He knew they needed to talk to. They finished their lunch and Kurt blew Blaine a kiss instinctively. Blaine blew one back and Kurt knew.

_And I can't stop carin' about_

_About the apple of my eye_

_And I can't stop doin' without_

_Without the center of my life_

_And I can't get you outta my head_

_And I know I can't pretend_

_That I won't die if you decide_

_You won't see me again_

_If I never feel you in my arms again_

_If I never feel your tender kiss again_

_If I never hear I love you now and then_

_Will I never make love to you once again_

_Please understand if love ends_

_Then I promise you, I promise you_

_That, that I shall never breathe again_

_Breathe again_

_Breathe again_

_That I shall never breathe again_

_Breathe again_

"Wait Kurt, you're doing what?"

Paul asked, as he threw clothes into a suitcase. Kurt didn't care. He needed this. He needed to fix whatever was going on with him and Blaine. He glared at Paul and shook his head. Paul walked over to him and tried pulling him into a hug.

"No Paul, don't touch me. I expect you to not be in Lima this weekend. I'm sorry, but you and I. This was a mistake. I expect you not to be here when I come back."

Kurt said, grabbing his luggage and walked out. Kurt knew he was making the right decision. He walked into the cold and hailed a taxi. He was going home, and he knew it was where he belonged.

_And I can't stop thinkin' about_

_About the way my life would be_

_No I can't stop thinkin' about_

_How could you love be leavin' me_

_And I can't get you outta my mind_

_God knows how hard I tried_

_And if you walk right out of my life_

_God knows I'd surely die_

_And I can't stop doin' without_

_Without the rhythm of my heart_

_No I can't stop doin' without_

_For I would surely fall apart_

_And I can't get you outta my mind_

_Cause I know I can't deny it_

_And I would die if you decide _

_You won't see me again_

Kurt stepped off the plane in Columbus and wasn't expecting to see anyone there waiting for him. He was doing this on all impulse. But then he smiled when he saw the head of curls standing there. He dropped his bags on the ground and ran to Blaine. Blaine grinned and pulled Kurt into his arms. Blaine was home, in Kurt's arms. Right where he belonged.

"You came back."

"I did."

"For what?"

"You. Blaine…I can't…I can't be without you. Please…still love me. I need you. I had a relationship back in New York…he's not half the person you are. I need you. Please."

"Kurt. Stop. You know I'll gladly take you back. But only if it's what you want."

"Of course…Its what I want."

"Then it's settled."

"I love you, Kurt. You know that. And we needed time and space. And things will be okay. We'll need to talk about things, obviously. But I love you. And I never stopped."

**A/N2: The ending was a fucking copout, I know. Kurt muse fell asleep and forced me to finish it by myself. Grr! **


End file.
